battlebladersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa Otori
The eagle with the sky as his stadium. He soars above the others to deliver powerful strikes. General Information Tsubasa is a male blader at age 15-16 which makes him about the same age as Ryuga. His Bey is Earth Eagle and that is a balance Bey with a lot of defence and stamina. Beyblader Real World The person that collects this Bey in the real world is Kiran. Kiran is a strong willed blader who hasn't battled as often as the rest of us but knows he will go far. Enemies and Friends In season 1, Ryuga and the Dark Nebula are the original enemies of him. He comes in as an undercover investigator to see what the Dark Nebula is planning. He finds out that their planning on using the Dark Power of Lightning L-Drago to absorb all the other bladers and use that power to cover the earth in darkness. He enters Battle Bladers to stop Ryuga from doing this but his energy is absorbed into L-Drago. After Gingka defeats Ryuga all of their Bladers Spirits are returned. In season 2, Tsubasa has become possessed by the evil spirit of the Dark Bey and has no respect for his Bladers Spirit. When he finally gets rid of it, he finds out about the HD Group which are an organisation using the data of Powerful Bladers to increase the potential of his team. Before the Star Breakers verse Gan Gan Galaxy, Damian meets Tsubasa and Yu and destroys their Beys. While Madoka is repairing them, Gingka and Masamune are the only ones left to Battle. This was until, Ryuga came in and battled agains Killer Beafowl. He defeats this Bey with crushing power. During the invasion of the Spiral Core, Tsubasa battles against Killer Beafowl and defeats him the same way he has defeated so many others. During season 3, Tsubasa has only been seen once, talking to Ryo and Hikaru. During episode 24, Tsubasa meets up with Gingka and knows a lot of what his goal and what he is trying to do. During the challenge match he verses Gingka and is using the tips he gave Gingka to battle him. Giving him the tips helped Gingka defeat him. Tsubasa had let Gingka defeat. In episode 26, Tsubasa goes into the Dark Nebula and verses the three Kumade brothers and defeats all of them. After this he verses Yu and he uses the different special moves of Earth Eagle and comes a draw with him. He says that he wasn't trying still. During episode 32 he was defeating others in the challenge matches. When it got to the Final, which was a battle Royale. They were going out at it and when Libra used its Special Move, Inferno Blast to get everyone out, Tsubasa used his Counterstance and attacked the Sonic Wave and after doing this Gingka is about to lose and uses the weird vacuum move and destroys the sonic waves. Libra and Eagle are left in the middle and Pegasus is flung into the wall and it is a three way draw, then Kyoya blows away Sagittario and wins the Battle Royale. In episode 36, Tsubasa verses Ryuga and is losing to the Dark Power and is saved by Phoenix and taken to a place in the Forest. Tsubasa battled all of Gingka's friends and beat all of them with a special move. Gingka comes in to battle him but Phoenix cuts in and defeats Tsubasa with ease. Tsubasa battles against Ryuga again in Battle Bladers and manages to defeat Ryuga's Dark Move. He is knocking it of balance, but Ryuga blows Tsubasa away with another surprise Dark Move. Before the Big Bang Bladers he verses Kyoya and is taken over by part of his evil side. He is then defeated and pushed into the sky. Leone comes down spinning and Eagle doesn't. Tsubasa is part of the Gan Gan Galaxy team. He comes with a new special move called Shining Tornado Buster which was used and defeated both Grand Ketos and their special move and attacks the perfomance tip of the bey. He uses it again in episode 84 and defeats Ray Gil because it stops the rest of its special moves thanks to its energy ring. Tsubasa had his Bey broken to pieces by Hell Kerbecs. When his Bey was repaired he entered the Spiral Core and defeated Jack. Beyblade Earth Eagle Earth Eagle is a balance Bey that has the Wide Defence performance tip which uses both stamina and defence. The Earth fusion wheel is is thick and provides a wide range of defence. It has a taller spin track to attack the top of other Beys. It has Special Moves that attack both the top of the Bey and the Bottom. The special moves are Metal Wing Smash, Smashing Claw, Diving Crush, Counter Stance, Shining Tornado Buster and Stream Slash.